


My Sweet Sunshine's Ray

by SapphicScavenger



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Isabella's Lullaby, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, TOO SWEET NOOOOO, The promised neverland - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScavenger/pseuds/SapphicScavenger
Summary: “Mamá?”“Sí mijo?”“Why doesn’t papá love me?”





	My Sweet Sunshine's Ray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurawind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawind/gifts).



> Back on my bullshit AGAIN I’m so fucking sorry to all my followers who have to put up with my shit hahahaha here’s a Machete and Sartana oneshot. Leaving Sofia out of this because it makes it more heartfelt for a mother and her only child. Inspired by TaniaGore's art on Twitter and Isabella's Lullaby from The Promised Neverland. Dedicating this tsory for aurawind because I don’t know anyone who loves Sartana more than her
> 
> The Pic: https://twitter.com/FlanMBGore/status/1124188575031906304  
> The Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D38b3aFvGkE

Machete stood next to his mother while she went through the loot her skeleton bandito army had gotten for the day. The eleven year old rubbed his arm awkwardly, unsure how to phrase his question.

“Mamá?” He eventually spoke up.

“Sí mijo?” Sartana replied, not looking up from her hoard. 

“Why doesn’t papá love me?” At that Sartana looked up from her work and looked at off into the distance. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ay Machete… What happened now?”

“It was dia del padre at school today. Everyone had their papás there except me. They all make fun of me.” He looked down. Sartana turned to her son and put a skeletal arm around him, gazing at him sadly.

“They just don’t understand. You’re special, mijito. So much better than all of them. You just don’t see it yet, but I do. I always have.” She cupped his cheek. 

“Mamá? Why did you give birth to me?” He asked. The question shocked Sartana and she felt daggers stab into her heart. Did her son really feel this way? That he shouldn’t have been born and he was a waste of her space and time? A million thoughts raced through her head. Had she failed as a mother so badly that her only son thought she hated him? She recalled all the times she expressed her hatred for Jorge for abandoning her to raise a child alone, maybe Machete thought that she hated him for being related to Jorge. “Do you regret it?” She snapped out of her trance and knelt in front of her son. 

“No Mijo. Never. I have many things in my life I regret. You aren’t one of them. I gave birth to you because from the moment I found out I was having you I loved you. Mi dulce hijo, mi cielo. You’re the most important thing to me in the entire universe. I wouldn’t give you up for anything. No matter what happens, you’ll always be my little baby first and foremost.” She pushed his hair out of his eyes. A small smile appeared on his face.

“But Mamá I’m almost as tall as you.” He snickered. Sartana laughed and pulled him into a bonecrushing hug that only a goddess can give. 

“You’re still my little baby.” She ruffled his hair. He laughed and hugged her, tears falling down his face. She kissed the top of his head. “How about you go get a coat on and we can go see Robin Hood at the cinema, bueno?” Machete nodded and ran to get their coats. Sartana sighed sadly as soon as he was gone. She composed herself just in time to go with her son to the cinema.

Later that night, Sartana laid next to her son as he cuddled close to her in his bed. “Do you want me to sing our song?” She mumbled into his hair. Machete nodded tiredly. “I don’t have my guitar with me. Should I go get it?” Machete shook his head.

“Don’t go.” He mumbled sleepily. She smiled and kissed his head. 

“Ok. I’ll stay.” She hugged him tightly. Machete nuzzled his head into her ribcage the same way he’d done as a baby. She started singing a soft lullaby to him.

“It’s time for sleep my little one 

Fly away in dreams 

And I will be there to watch over you 

I’ll hold you and sing you a lullaby tune 

All the stars will light your way 

As you drift asleep

Dreaming sweetly your wildest dreams

Close your eyes with your head on my chest 

Smiling… 

And though the world is a cold place for you and for I

I will be there for you, holding you tight 

And in the morning the sun rising high up above 

Will awaken you gently with my love 

And though your dreams may take flight and be gone with the day 

Now in your dreams, in my arms, you are safe 

So in the moonlight remember

I love you always

My sweet sunshine’s ray 

My little baby”


End file.
